REINA DE PERSIA
by Kirslizzet003
Summary: "La reina Tanya ha desafiado la orden del rey, por lo tanto el rey no reconoce a Tanya como su reina",- para remplazar la insolencia de la reina, pida el rey que la posición social de la reina Tanya sea cedida a otra mujer que sea mejor que ella….
1. prefacio

Resumen:

**"La reina Tanya ha desafiado la orden del rey, por lo tanto el rey no reconoce a Tanya como su reina",- Para remplazar la insolencia de la reina, pida el rey que la posición social de Tanya sea cedida a otra mujer que sea mejor que ella….**

**NOTA: COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE S.M. EL FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE ESTER (DE LA BIBLIA) TOMARE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, PERO LE HARÉ GRANDES CAMBIOS.**

**Hola aquí estoy con una nueva historia, es muy diferente a la primera.**

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

* * *

Después de la destrucción de Volterra, todo habitantes de cuyo reino fueron llevados a Babilonia. Pero sesenta años después los territorios de babilonia fueron conquistados por el ejército de Persia. Donde fueron llevados a un nuevo reino. Por la generosidad del rey Carlisle todos los pueblos que estaban en cautiverio fueron liberados, permitiéndoles así volver a su tierra natal. Muchos aprovecharon la generosidad de ese entonces rey Carlisle y volvieron a Volterra, peros algunos Volterranis se quedaron en Susa capital de Persia.

Luego de un largo mandato, Carlisle le sede el trono a su primogénito Edward, Anthony, Cullen.

En el tercer año de mandato del rey Edward, la reina Tanya desafío su autoridad. Sin saber que ese había sido el más grande error.

"Diga al rey que la reina Tanya se niega" fueron las palabras de la joven reina.

"¿Eso dijo? ¿La reina se atreve a desafiar mi autoridad?" habló el rey Cullen indignado-¿padre, tu qué opinas?-le consultó a su padre como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

"No solo ha desafiado la autoridad del rey, sino también la del pueblo. Una orden real nunca debe ser desafiada. Ni siquiera por la reina" habló Jasper

"¿Qué exige la ley?" inquirió Emmett

Entre propuesta y propuestas, llegaron a un acuerdo.

"Que la reina Tanya sea despojada de su trono "hablo Carlisle.

"Que pidáis jóvenes vírgenes igual de hermosas que la reina Tanya, que se pida traerlas al palacio y durante una semana las observáis, y la joven que agrade al rey, esa será vuestra nueva reina"

Asimismo comenzó la búsqueda de la nueva reina de Persia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios**

**Subiere el primer capítulo titulado "la reina Tanya desafía la autoridad del rey"**

**"El acuerdo" de verdad no sé cuándo pueda subir otro capítulo.**

**En mi perfil está el link del grupo de Facebook pide unirte y serás bien recibida**


	2. capitulo1: La reina tanya desafía al rey

"La reina Tanya ha desafiado la orden del rey, por lo tanto el rey no reconoce a Tanya como su reina",- para remplazar la insolencia de la reina, pida el rey que la posición social de Tanya sea cedida a otra mujer que sea mejor que ella….

**NOTA: COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE S.M. EL FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE ESTER (DE LA BIBLIA).**

**Esta es mi segunda historia les recomiendo mi primera bebe: "EL ACUERDO"**

**Chicas aquí les traigo el primer capitulo**

* * *

**capitulo1: LA REINA TAYNIA DESAFÍA AL REY**

* * *

Capitulo1 la reina desafía a Edward

En el tercer año después de que fuese afirmado el rey Edward en el trono de su reino, el cual había sido gobernado por el rey Carlisle Cullen I, por un largo periodo, el palacio real se encontraba en la majestuosa Susa la capital de Persia. El rey Edward hizo un banquete a todos sus príncipes y cortesanos, entre los invitados más importantes estaban: el príncipe Jasper Hale y su esposa Alice, el príncipe Emmett y su esposa Rosalie y el antiguo rey de Persia Carlisle y su esposa Esme.

Este banquete se hacía como tradición, se llevaba a cabo cada tres décadas, con el objetivo de mostrar las riquezas y la gloria del rey, el brillo y la magnificencia del poder del rey.

Esta majestuosa celebración duraba treinta días, días donde solo los hombres podían estar en el palacio, la mujeres eran aisladas con una doncellas cada una en la residencia de mujeres.

Una vez cumplidos los días, el rey hizo otro banquete como celebración del cumpleaños de Carlisle antiguo rey de Persia en el palio del palacio real. A diferencia del banquete de treinta días este duraba siete días y todo el pueblo estaba invitado, desde el más rico al más pobre, desde el más grande al más chico.

Sin duda una celebración digna de todo un rey. Daban de beber el mejor vino del reino, de acuerdo a la generosidad del rey.

Solo había una regla en tan esplendorosa celebración; "que nadie fuese obligado hacer algo que no quisiese"; esa había sido la orden del rey. De manera que todos estuviesen cómodos y contentos.

Asimismo la reina Tanya hizo un banquete con todas las damas distinguidas, en la residencia real.

Pasados los días de festejo, el rey mando a uno de sus eunucos en busca de la reina, con la intención de presumir la belleza de la joven; porque realmente era hermosa.

El eunuco obedeció la orden y fue en busca de la hermosa reina.

—Sam eunuco del rey, pide hablar con la reina— anunció el vocero del reino.

—Habla Sam, que estoy ocupada-demandó la reina con gran altivez.

—Buenas tardes su majestad-habló haciendo una reverencia—mi señor el rey Edward os ha mandado a buscar.

— ¿Y le dijo su majestad el rey para que me quiere? —preguntó con el mismos tono de altivez.

—El rey dice que todos quieren contemplar la belleza de la reina.

— ¿Acaso soy yo un objeto de exhibición? Diga a su rey que la reina Tanya se niega, ahora retírese-demandó tajante, sin saber que ese había sido el más grande que pudo a ver cometido.

El eunuco hizo una reverencia y desapareció entre los intensos pasillos del palacio.

— ¡¿Eso dijo?! ¡¿La reina Tanya se atreve a desafiar mi orden?! ¡Puedo soportar todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, pero nadie desafía mi autoridad! —Habló indignado— ¿padre que cree que debo hacer? —le consulto a su padre como estaba acostumbrado hacerlo.

—No solo ha desafiado la autoridad del rey sino la de todo el reino de Persia, este tipo de conducta es inaceptable ni siquiera por la reina —habló el príncipe Jasper.

— ¿Qué exige la ley? —inquirió esta vez el príncipe Emmett.

Esta vez fue Carlisle quien tomó la palabra.

—En este caso, como la reina ha desafiado la autoridad del rey. Esto es algo vergonzoso. Ser desafiado por su propia mujer es algo que al consejo del reino no le gustar —hizo una pausa—para que el rey no pierda credibilidad ante el consejo real. Proclame un edicto donde diga que el rey ya no reconoce a la reina Tanya como su reina, pues ha desafiado la autoridad del rey.

—No creo que eso sea una solución, si eso sucede todas las mujeres verán con desprecio a sus esposos— habló el príncipe Jasper.

—Pero si no se cumple con la ley, todos van a querer romperlas y todo se volverá un desorden-discutió el príncipe Emmett.

— Para remplazar la insolencia de la reina, pida el rey que la posición social de Tanya sea cedida a otra mujer que sea mejor que ella —Propuso Carlisle.

Estas palabras fueron bien vistas ante los ojos del rey.

—Estoy de acuerdo padre, que se envíen cartas a todo el reino, que yo Edward Anthony Cullen II, no reconoce a Tanya Denali como su reina.

Asimismo fue publicado por todo el reino de Persia el siguiente edicto:

_"La reina Tanya ha desafiado la orden del rey, por lo tanto el rey no reconoce a Tanya como su reina, por su desobediencia ante las leyes del reino_"

Un día después de ser publicado el edicto, el rey se reunió con el consejo real.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro consejo? —preguntó el rey desde su trono.

—Si está bien ante los ojos del rey —hablo James uno de los miembros del consejo.

—Habla James—demando el rey.

—Que pidáis jóvenes vírgenes hermosas, que se pida traerlas al palacio y durante una semana las observáis y la joven que agrade al rey esa será la nueva reina de Persia.

—Esta sugerencia agrada al rey…que se haga como James ha propuesto.

Asimismo comenzó la búsqueda de la nueva reina de Persia.

* * *

**TATANNNN ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA? QUIEN SERA LA NUEVA REINA DE PERSIA?**

**MUCHAAAAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y BUENOS DESEOS DE VERDAD SON GENIALES. SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI NO TAMBIEN.**

**EN MI PERFIL ESTA EL LINK DEL GRUPO PIDAN UNIRSE Y SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDAS.**


	3. capitulo 2: En busca de la reina

Resumen:

"La reina Tanya ha desafiado la orden del rey, por lo tanto el rey no reconoce a Tanya como su reina",- para remplazar la insolencia de la reina, pida el rey que la posición social de Tanya sea cedida a otra mujer que sea mejor que ella….

**NOTA: COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE S.M. EL FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE ESTER (DE LA BIBLIA)**

**Esta es mi segunda historia les recomiendo mi primera bebe: "EL ACUERDO"**

**Hola chicas lindas, les traigo otro capítulo... muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia.**

* * *

**capitulo2: EN BUSCA DE LA REINA**

* * *

_"Buscad jóvenes vírgenes y hermosas para su majestad el rey Edward Cullen II, que sean llevadas al palacio, dejadlas en la residencia real de mujeres y ponedlas al cuidado de doncellas del palacio"_ fue esa la orden que se le dio a los soldados.

Pasada estas cosas la ira del rey fue sosegada, ya no pensaba tanto en lo que Tanya le había hecho, se sentía tranquilo por a ver encontrado la solución a tal dilema y a la vez nervioso por la decisión que debía tomar. El rey podía poseer millones de joyas esplendorosas. Más sin embargo. No había nada en el reino que pudiese rivalizar la gracia y honor de su esposa; la joya más hermosa de un hombre. Por lo tanto debía saber escoger a una joven con todas las características dignas de una reina. Era una decisión delicada, no podía precipitarse a la hora de tomarla.

En el ejército no todos estaban de acuerdo pues muchas de las jóvenes eran las prometidas de los soldados o hermanas.

—Esto no es justo, no dejare que se lleven a Isabella, me costó mucho conseguir la aprobación de Charlie—protestaba Jacob Black uno de los soldados.

—Shssss, calla, si te oye uno de los eunucos del rey te mandaran a la orca —respondió su compañero de batallas Paul— yo igual que vos no estoy de acuerdo, mi hermana es una de esas jóvenes y como tú no estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedo ponerme a la autoridad… sé que le amas pero no podéis desafiar la autoridad del rey.

—Lo sé, pero como queréis que esté tranquilo, había pensado pedir su mano mañana… a demás ¿te pondréis imaginar cómo tomará Charlie la noticia?

—Lo se Jacob pero es una orden real y debemos cumplirla, está tranquilo tal vez no la elija a ella, entre tantas mujeres la posibilidad que un volterrani sea escogida como reina es muy poca -respondió el joven soldado encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo tengo que aceptar que la ultrajen…. —no pudo continuar hablando ya que la mano de Paul en su boca, se lo impidió.

—Shssss, calla deberían cortarle esa lengua por estar diciendo blasfemias-le reprochó Paul.

En el caso de Jacob, llevaba meses cortejando a la joven Isabella, y no fue hasta unos días antes que el rey publicara el edicto que había conseguido la aprobación de Charlie. El joven había quedado cautivado con la belleza tanto externa como interna de la chica y temía que el rey se diese cuenta lo diferente que era la chica a otras jóvenes del reino.

Isabella Swan, hija de su tío. Es decir. Que había sido criada por Charlie su tío paterno, hermano de Phil Swan padre de Isabella (ambos eran de Volterra). Cuando los padres murieron Isabella era solo una bebe desde ese momento Charlie a la acogió como su hija propia. Por lo tanto ante los ojos de la chica Charlie era su padre. La joven era de hermosa figura y hermoso sentimientos.

Jacob salió a buscar a Charlie, que se encontraba en conversando con Garrett.

—Charlie, debemos esconder a Isabella, el rey ha pedido que toda joven virgen sea llevada al palacio —dijo Jacob interrumpiendo la conversación.

_"¡Apuraos, buscad en todas las casas que no quede ninguna!"_ mandaba el chapelan.

—No, no se la lleven —grito Garrett al ver que entraban a su casa y se llevaban a su hija.

—vamos Charlie apresurémonos o se llevaran a Isabella. —No lo pensaron la corrieron a buscar a Isabella.

—Isabella— la llamo Jacob entrando a la casa junto a Charlie.

—Jacob —respondió está emocionada.

—Debemos esconderte, vamos rápido —dijo Charlie halándola del brazo —Jacob escode las cosas de Isabella— demandó. Jacob se apresuró a hacer lo que Charlie le había pedido.

— ¿Padre que está surdiendo? —pregunto confusa.

—Se llevan a las chicas— respondió tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderla.

— ¿Por qué?

—El rey ha pedido que todas las jóvenes vírgenes sean llevadas al palacio…. Vamos escóndete —dijo entrando a una habitación escondiéndola en un ropero de madera —shhhh, quieta, no querrás pasa toda tu vida encerrada en un palacio**. **shhhh quieta.

_"¡Abrid la puerta en el nombre del rey Edward Cullen II!"_

—Tranquila, yo me dehesare de ellos, no has ningún ruido.

_"¡Abrid la puerta!"_

—Si un momento.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro para luego abrir la principal.

—Tu hija debe venir con nosotros —dijo el capitán.

— ¿hija? Yo no tengo hija—mintió vagamente.

—Su vecino ha dicho que tiene usted una hija, una hija muy hermosa.

—Eso es mentira, no le crea mi vecino está muy viejo —volvió a mentir.

—vosotros los volterranis creéis que podéis burlar a un chapelan* del gran rey de Persia

—Mira, mira tú mismo.

—Claro que lo haré, pasad buscar en toda la casa que no quede un lugar sin ser revisado-demandó el chapelan a los soldados.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden y buscaron por toda la casa, sin tener mucho éxito.

—Señor hemos buscado en toda la casa y no hay nadie—Dijo Jacob al chapelan.

El chapelan recorrió la casa con la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta que había un lugar donde no había buscado.

— ¿Que hay en esa puerta? — preguntó.

—son…son trastes…trastes viejos—respondió Charlie.

—¡Abridla! —demandó

—No tengo la llave —mintió Charlie.

—¡Soldado abridla! —le demandó a Jacob.

—No ... cre ...

—¡Abridla se le ordeno! —demandó.

A Jacob no le quedó más elección que tirar de una patada la puerta de madera.

Luego de unos segundos de recorrer la habitación, y de que Jacob habitase que los soldados abriesen el armario, el chapelan por fin quedo convencido. Pero cuando pensaban que había logrado esconder a la joven uno de los soldados abrió el armario.

—Con que aquí estas —dijo el soldado sacando a la chica del armario.

—¡Soltadme, soltadme!— rogó mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del soldad.

— ¿No tenéis hijas? ¿Así que me estaba mintiendo? Llevadla —demandó

—No por favor, ella es huérfana yo soy la única familia que tiene, podemos llegar a un acuerdo —murmuró Charlie sacando unas monedas de oro.

El chapelan río odioso.

—Despídete de la chica.

—Adiós Charlie, te amo, has sido muy bondadoso conmigo, siempre has sido y serás mi padre… estaré bien no te preocupes —dijo la chica con los ojos cristalinos.

—No digas de donde provienes si te preguntan eres de Susa, tampoco digas tu verdadero nombre, desde ahora serás Bella—Susurró para que solo la joven escuchase.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber

—Solo prométeme que lo harás—respondió Charlie.

La joven se limito a asentir.

—Llevadla con las otras jóvenes—demandó el chapelan.

—Todo saldrá bien, mi amor yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para sacarte de ese lugar— le prometió Jacob sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sucedió, que como el rey había perdido todas la muchachas fueron llevadas a la residencia real, a cargo de Sue chaperona de las mujeres. Entre las chicas estaba Bella quien como le había pedido Charlie no reveló su nacionalidad ni su nombre real.

En el palacio había jóvenes de todas partes del reino. Muchas de estas estaban asustadas y confusas pues no sabían lo que sucedía.

_"apuraos vamos, ubicadlas a todas acorde a su provincia"_ dijo uno de los eunucos, pero con tanto desorden no se escuchaba nada.

_"Por favor, calmaos"_

—Yo soy Sam estaréis en mis manos hasta os sean llevadas a vuestro aren, no os asustéis, el rey os ha pedido reunir todas las jóvenes hermosas de la cual elegirá una para hacerla su reina… desde este momento os preparares para convertiros en todas unas reinas….

El llanto de una joven interrumpió al chapelan.

Bella al escuchar se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla, la joven estaba asustada.

—Shhhh, pequeña, estad tranquila no tienes por qué llorar —trato de calmarla

—Cual es todo este alboroto, hacedla callarla—pregunto el rey, quien estaba junto al chapelan.

—Si pudiera estar con su hermana, fue traída también al palacio—respondió Bella.

— ¿La conoces?

—No.

—Entonces que haces con ella, eso no es asunto tuyo, dejadla —respondió el rey.

—Con mucho respetó mi señor pero es responsabilidad de usted—respondió la chica. El rey frunció el ceño y se acercó a la joven.

— ¿Me está diciendo usted cual debe ser mi trabajo? ¡Que insolente! —respondió el rey molesto.

—No es mi intención ofenderle su majestad pero la chica está asustada, y lo remediaría un hombre que tuviera autoridad.

El rey contesto con una amarga sonrisa.

—La que se encargan de la mujeres son los eunucos, no tengo tiempo para estar atendiendo pequeñeces —respondió arrogante.

—Con mucho respeto su majestad, desde que entramos a este lugar estamos bajo su responsabilidad—respondió la joven muy segura de sí misma.

— ¡Que insolente! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme lo que debo hacer? —hablo el rey molesto. No podía creer que aquella joven lo estuviese retando. —se según usted ¿cuál es mi deber?

—Su majestad, su deber es velar por su pueblo, nosotras formamos parte de su reino. Usted os ha pedido traer a todas las jóvenes, por lo tanto todas necesitamos la protección de un hombre protector. Conozco la fuerza y el poder de un hombre y en sus ojos mi rey he visto más fuerza que en todo los hombres guerreros del reino, es por eso que me siento segura al saber que usted estará aquí —respondió Bella, en sus palabras había verdad.

El rey Edward vio la sinceridad y la combinación en las palabras de la chica, que fue de agrado ante sus ojos, la joven no era igual a las otras era valiente y sincera y lo veía en sus ojos. Pero eran tan orgullosos que no le daría la razón a la joven.

—¿Quien eres tú ? —quiso saber.

—Bella Swan —respondió.

—¿Swan? es un nombre volterrani... ¿Eres descendencia volterrani? —Quiso saber.

—No, soy de Susa— mintió.

—Bueno, Bella, de Susa, ¡todos fuera! —Demando molesto —tú no Bella, vamos dejadnos solos.

Todos obedecieron la orden del rey y salieron de la habitación dejando los solos.

— ¿Te crees muy lista? —pregunto indignado.

— Lo siento mi señor —dijo cabizbaja.

—Ahora si estas avergonzada, como te atreves a desafiar a tu rey—hablo molesto—levanta la cabeza, quiero que me mires.

Bella obedeció la orden del rey y levanto la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir a lo que acabas de decir? — pregunto autoritario, Bella en ningún momento sintió miedo o arrepentimiento, por alguna razón no se sentía nerviosa y estaba muy segura de que lo que había dicho no estuvo mal.

—Me han enseñado a decir la verdad —respondió como si nada.

— ¿No te arrepientes de lo que acabas de hacer?-eso lo enfurecía.

—No.

El rey la miro por un momento, quería descubrir que la hacía diferente a las otras jóvenes hasta de la misma Tanya.

—Bien, no te mando a la orca por insolencia, porque me apareces….como sea, ¡Sam,Sam! —llamo a su eunuco.

Unos minutos en eunuco entro a la habitación.

—Señor —dijo haciendo una reverencia

—Llevad a Bella con las demás jóvenes, pero quiero que le asignen a unas de las mejores Chaperonas del palacio y que se le den dos doncellas.

El eunuco obedeció e hizo todo lo que el rey había demandado.

* * *

**Sé que es corto pero a media que vaya subiendo, los capi serán más largo, estaré actualizando seguido.**

**Si les gusto dejen su comentario y si no también**

**Aclaraciones**

***Chapelan: consejero del rey**

***Chaperón: es un adulto que acompaña o supervisa a uno o más jóvenes.**

***eunuco:** Hombre castrado que se destinaba en los serrallos a la custodia de lasmujeres

** Cary, gracias a ti por leer mi historia nos leemos**

**Valentina perez, gracia nena**

**isakristen, gacias a Leer I Nena histórica**

**Ale74, jajaja me hiciste reír mucho, yo también dudo que quedemos(se sonroja) menos mal que en ese tiempo había porque si no tremendo lio**

**krismery, gracias por leer mi historia, a mí también me gusta mucho esta historia y me pareció buena idea combinarla con E&D**

**Cherryland:muchas gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra que te guste**

**sandy56, muchas gracia por leer, si, la historia es basada a la historia de la reina Ester…con algunos cambios.**

**isa Kathe, ya se conocieron solo falta esperar que decide el rey.**

**Si se me pasa por alto alguien, muchas gracias por leer mi historia**

**Evelyn**


	4. capitulo 3: bella es proclamada reina

Resumen:

"La reina Tanya ha desafiado la orden del rey, por lo tanto el rey no reconoce a Tanya como su reina",- para remplazar la insolencia de la reina, pida el rey que la posición social de Tanya sea cedida a otra mujer que sea mejor que ella….

**NOTA: COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE S.M. EL FIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE ESTER (DE LA BIBLIA) SOLO TOMARE COMO ES PROCLAMADA REINA Y DE LO DEMÁS ME ENCARGARE YO.**

**esta es mi segunda historia les recomiendo mi primera bebe:"EL ACUERDO"**

**hola chicas lindas, les traigo otro capitulo... muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia.**

* * *

**capitulo 3: Bella es proclamada reina.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Todas las chicas fueron llevadas a la casa de las mujeres a cargo de Sam, eunuco del rey y Kate chaperona del palacio.

A Ester. Como el rey había pedido. Fue dejada en las manos de Sue.

La chaperona fue de agrado ante los ojos del rey, pues, era una de sus mejores servidoras; sumisa y eficiente, por lo que pidió que fuese ella quien estuviese a cargo de Bella junto a dos doncellas. Escogidas también por el rey.

Así mismo los siete días de entrenamiento comenzaron.

Jacob se escapaba cada día y se paseaba por el patio de la casa de las mujeres, para saber cómo le iba a Bella, y como la trataban.

En ocasiones le pagaba a uno de los soldados de turno para tomar su lugar. Todo esto lo hacía sin ser descubierto.

En el primer día de entrenamiento las jóvenes fueron sacadas al huerto del palacio donde el rey a escondidas las observaba.

- el rey os dirá que os levantéis el velo. Observad - decía el Sam, el eunuco del rey, guarda de las mujeres, mientras otro eunuco hacia la demostración- no os inclinéis con la cabeza si no con el corazón, caminad ligeras como por el agua, y cuando os inclinéis sonreír pero mantenéis los ojos bajos, bien podéis retiraos eunucos-los eunucos se retiraron del huerto y entraron al palacio.- Ahora escuchad bien, está prohibido mirar al rey a los ojos. Solo las princesas reales y los consejeros más íntimos pueden hacerlo, está prohibido levantarse sin el permiso del rey o hablar si este no lo pide, está prohibido vestirse con negligencia.

Las jóvenes empezaron habla entre sí.

-y está prohibida la habladuría-gritó golpeando con su bastón el suelo-olvidad todo lo que habéis aprendido hasta ahora. Podéis descansar.

Esa tarde Jacob pago a unos de los soldados de turno para tomar su lugar y así hablar con Bella.

Bella estaba cansada de escuchar a las jóvenes murmurar entre si lo que pedirían si fuesen reina.

Decidió caminar por el hermoso jardín alejándose un poco del grupo.

Jacob al percatarse que se encontraba sola no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a la joven.

-Isabella, encontré la forma de sacarte de este lugar te estaré esperando en la capilla del palacio, esta noche-dijo en un susurró

-Jacob no creo que sea conveniente- respondió Bella, pero fue tarde ya Jacob había desaparecido dejándola sola.

Sabía que desafiar la ley podía costarle la vida. Quería a Jacob pero no podía desobedecer la autoridad y ponerlo en peligro.

Ese misma noche como Jacob había prometido estera a Isabella en la capilla del palacio, pero la sorpresa que se llevo fue grande cuando un eunuco le entrego una carta diciendo que venía de parte de Bella.

Al abrirla su corazón se entristeció.

**_Mi querido Jacob:_**

**_Gracias por ser tan bondadoso conmigo, eres el ser hermoso que he conocido. Sé que me amas, pero no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro, no sé si seré la escogida, y tampoco me hago ilusiones, pero si lo soy debes entender que perteneceré a otro hombre._**

**_ Te quiero y formas una parte muy importante en mi vida al igual que Charlie, gracias por preocuparte por mí, si el rey no me escoge como su reina tu serás el hombre que quiero a mi lado, pero debemos confiar en la voluntad de Dios, el escogerá lo que nos conviene a nosotros. Por lo tanto te pido que te hayas de la entrada del palacio, me sentiría entristecida si el rey se da cuenta y te envié a la orca. Nuevamente gracias por estar conmigo y espero que entiendas mis razones de no aceptar tu propuesta de escaparnos._**

**_Isabella Swan. _**

Cumplidos los siete días y cuando llegaba el tiempo de cada una de las doncellas para ir al encuentro con el rey Edward. Estas eran preparadas con unos de los mejores perfumes del reino y afeites* de mujer, entonces la doncella era llevada ante el rey. Todo lo que esta pedía se le era concedido. Ella era llevada por la tarde, y a la mañana siguiente era llevada a la segunda casa de mujeres, al cuidado de Esdras eunuco del rey, guarda de las concubinas; las cuales no ponían ser llevadas nuevamente con el rey salvo si el rey la quería y era llamada por su nombre.

-cuando sea mi noche de ir ante el rey yo pediré un collar de perla que me llegue hasta los pies-murmuró una de las chicas.

-yo pediré una pediré un abanico de plumas. Quizás así el rey no me aleje de él-bromeó otra chica.

-Sue ¿Por qué ninguna de las chicas ha vuelto de ver al rey?-preguntó Bella ignorando la conversación vanidosa de las doncellas.

-el primer harén es solo para las vírgenes-explicó Sue.

-¿y qué ocurre después de la primera noche?

-Por la mañana Esdras las lleva al segundo herén es el eunuco encargado de las concubinas y permanecerás ahí al menos que hallas agradado al rey y te llame por tu nombre-explicó.

-Sue-la llamo bella luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-mi señora-respondió esta.

-como es… estar con un hombre- pregunto en un susurró sonrojada.

Sue sonrió antes de responder.

-eso depende del hombre-aclaró la duda de la chica.

Cuando llego el mes séptimo, llego también el momento de que bella fuese llevada ante el rey, Sue se acercó a ella para que eligiese la prenda que usaría al ir ante el rey. Se sintió sorprendida y orgullosa cuando la chica con una hermosa sonrisa respondió:

-te has encargado de mi todo este tiempo. Decide tú.

-pero es costumbre que pidáis algo para llevar contigo-respondió

-en ese caso confió en tu juicio. Llevare lo que tu creas que necesito.

La chaperona no había conocido a una persona tan noble como Bella; desde que había llegado al palacio se había ganado el favor de todos, no le sorprendería si fuese ella la elegida.

…

-Es hoy-le dijo uno de los soldados a Jacob, quien le había pagado para conseguir la información. A pesar del mensaje que Bella envió, este no obedeció, no se daría por vencido, él había prometido sacarla de ese lugar e iba a cumplir su palabra.

-Gracias

…

Una vez preparada con las especias aromáticas, y afeites de mujer y vestida con un hermoso vestido de corset falda ancha de tafetán* blanco, adornada con un collar de velas.

Fue, pues, llevada al encuentro del rey.

Antes de entrar a la habitación una hermosa rosa del jardín del rey llamo su atención.

Sorprendida y feliz se inclinó para coger la hermosa rosa a manos llenas, y aspirar encantada su aroma. Feliz y a la vez temerosa escondió la rosa entre su velo para luego entrar a la habitación, donde estaba sentado el rey en su escritorio con su total atención presta a unos papeles.

-dime tu nombre-demando sin apartar su mirada de los papeles.

-me llaman Bella-respondió sin levantar la mirada siguiendo las enseñanzas de Sam el eunuco.

-bella… es un lindo nombre-levantó la mirada para ver a la doncella.

-gracias-fue lo único que pudo responder, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada escondiéndose tras el velo.

- ¿por qué te escondes tras el velo? ¿Tan fea eres? –Pregunto presuntuoso*-álzate, para que pueda verte.

Bella obedeció su orden y levando la cabeza dejando ver su rostro.

Le rey quedo impresionado con tal belleza.

La encontró conocida. Pero. ¿Dónde la había visto?

Entonces recordó que era la misma joven que le había desafiado diciéndole cuál era su deber.

Se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a ella.

-eres la misma mujer insolente que me dijo frente a mis súbditos lo que debía hacer-le reprocho.

-lo siento, su alteza no fue mi intención ofenderle -se disculpó cabizbaja

-mírame-ordenó.

Quería saber si su disculpas eran ciertas y su duda su aclarada cuando Bella levanto el rostro.

-¿eres Mena, babilónica, Asiria, judía, Volterrani?-preguntó.

-mi pueble es muy leal al rey de Persia, mi señor- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-yo no te pregunte eso-respondió petulante.

Bella solo guardo silencio y con la cabeza inclinada.

-el silencio es un don raro en una mujer.-hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de la joven. Pero al ver que Bella guardo silencio volvió a hablar-te lo ordeno mírame.

Bella levanto el rostro.

El rey miro a la joven a los ojos.

-¿ahora que ves en mis ojos?-preguntó a centímetros del rostro de Bella.

-Mi rey, veo a un hombre con valor y belleza en sus ojos- respondió sin titubeos

El rey se separó de ella enfurecido, la creía diferente, pero solo era una fachada, le mentía y eso le enfurecía.

-todas sois iguales…mientes, me mientes como te enseñaron a hacerlo-habló firme sin alzar la voz.

Bella agacho la cabeza apenada y a su vez asustada. Ella no mentía y lo que el rey le había dicho la hacía sentir mal.

-bien, hagamos lo que se tiene que hacer, estoy cansado-habló quitado el velo que la retirarlo por completo la rosa que bella había cogido del jardín cayó al suelo.

El rey se inclinó para cogerla.

-¿cogiste una rosa me mi jardín? –preguntó.

Bella trago en seco nerviosa.

-¿es un regalo para tu rey?-preguntó arqueando una ceja prepotente.

-mi señor, la he cogido para mí, perdóneme por cortarla-se disculpó.

El rey vio la sinceridad en los ojos de bella y se dio cuenta que Bella no era igual a las mujeres con la que había estado.

-eres diferente, eres valiente, no eres como las otras-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-tal vez, pero siempre me ha dado miedo lo desconocido, y nunca he estado con un hombre-se a sinceró.

El rey sonrió a medio lado, y acaricio la mejilla de la joven con ternura.

-no tienes por qué temer, Bella. Nadie te hará daño-aseguró quitando el corset.

Una vez deshaciéndose del corset acarició los hombros de bella haciéndole estremecer.

Comenzó besar su cuello para luego ponerse frente a ella y acunar las mejillas de la joven con sus manos

-lo tienes por qué temer bella, no seré brusco contigo, eres tan frágil, ten hermosa-dijo en susurro antes de besarla.

Esa noche el rey amó a Bella más que las otras mujeres, y hallo gracia y generosidad de ella ante él, más que las otras que todas las demás vírgenes; y sin titubeo tono una decisión.

-he encontrado a la nueva reina-anunció al consejo real.

-pero mi señor os falta ver más doncella- dijo uno de los chapelan

-he dicho que ya la he encontrado, preparad y traed ante mí a Bella…

-Pero…

-he dicho que sea traída ante mí.- demandó indignado.

Bella fue preparada para ser proclamada reina.

Todo el reino admiraba la belleza y gracia de la escogida.

-yo Edward Anthony Cullen II, te nombre reina de Persia a ti Bella Swan.

Y, fue, pues, así como el rey puso la corana real en la cabeza de Bella, y la tomo como reina dándole el lugar de Tanya.

Luego de eso el rey Edward hizo un gran banquete con todo el reino presente.

-Larga vida a la reina Bella-dijo uno de los chapelan

"Largo vida" Respondieron todos los presentes.

Al fondo Jacob se encontraba furioso.

-alégrate muchacho, bella ha sido escogida como nuestra reina-dijo Charlie.

-cómo quieres que me calme, me han quitado a la única mujer que amo-respondió indignado.

-cálmate muchacho, el rey de Persia la ha escogido, no es cualquier hombre con el estará segura.

-no, puede ser el rey de Persia, pero eso no le quita que me haya quitado lo único que he amado-habló enfurecido para salir del lugar.

Su corazón estaba herido y airado. Su temor se había cumplido.

No se daría por vencido pelearía por el amor de Bella.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*afeites: Sustancia o producto que se usa para cuidar o embellecer el pelo o la piel, especialmente la de la cara.

* tafetán: es un tejido de seda.

La historia originalmente sucedió siglo antes de cristo, pero yo la estoy contando a la época del siglo XIX.

Bueno chicas lindas esto ha sido todo por hoy… ¿pueden creer que bella fue la escogida? ¿Quién lo duda?

Espero que les haya gustado

Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y si no tan bien.

En mi perfil está el link del grupo pide unirte y seras bien recibida

Gracias por sus comentarios se les quiere.

sandy56, gracia por leer esta historia

krismery, gracias por tu recomendación.

Pili, jajaja yo creo que el hará mucha de las suya, tienes que entenderlo el podre esta enamorado.

isa Kathe,jajajajja tienes razón

Ale74, esa información la sabrás a medida que vaya avanzando la historia

Cary; cierto es una mujer fuerte

Evelyn


	5. capitulo 4: Jacob salva al rey

_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de _**Stephenie Meyer, **pero la historia si me pertenece.

hola chicas he vuelto con un capitulo mas de esta hermosa historia.

El capitulo no esta beteado, me disculpo de ante mano si tiene errores, pero, prometí que mas tardar para hoy actualizaría. Ya me dieron vacaciones así que podre actualizar mas seguido.

El otro motivo por el que actualizare es que me iré de viaje, y no se cuando vuelva, no quería irme y dejarlas sin capitulo mucho tiempo.

BUENO LAS DEJO LEER.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Jacob salva al rey.

* * *

Jacob salva al rey

Estando Jacob sentado a la puerta del palacio, se enojaron con el rey, Tedes y Alec, hijos de Aro unos de los miembros más nobles del reino, y planearon poner mano en el asunto, Es decir, planeaban matar al rey.

— Mañana, por la noche. Aquí está el veneno, procura no levantar sospechas o esteremos muertos para el amanecer. —Tedes dijo a Alec.

— No te preocupes no es la primera vez que mato a un hombre — aseguró — ¿Tienes la daga?

— Sí, está en la fuente.

Los dos hombres tenían todo bien planeado: se asegurarían que todos creyesen que fue Sam, el eunuco de más confianza del rey, el asesino, luego harían creer el suicidio de Sam con veneno.

Cuando Jacob entendió esto, no dudo en denunciarlo con la reina.

— ¡Sam, Sam! — llamó con desespero al terminar de leer la carta.

— Mi señora— contestó el eunuco haciendo una reverencia.

— Busca al rey, es necesario que hable con el de inmediato... es un asunto de vida o muerte.

— Sí, mi reina. —Y con una reverencia el eunuco salió en busca del rey.

Al llegar el rey, Bella le mostro la carta.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a ti estas noticias? —inquirió el rey una vez término de leer la carta.

— Unos de los guardias, que guarda las puertas del palacio me envió esta carta —explicó la joven reina.

— ¿Guardia? — Con suma curiosidad pregunto Sam.

— sí, sus nombre es Jacob back, el Volterrani. — Contestó.

— ¿Y cómo sabes su nombre? Aquí solo aparece como firma: _J. B._

— Es un amigo de mi tío. —Explicó parte de la verdad.

— ¿y si miente? —inquirió Sam.

— ¿Ha caso por ser Volterrani, no podemos confiar en el para salvar la vida de vuestro rey?-Inquirió en forma de respuesta.

—Es la palabra de un extranjero. No podéis confiar en extranjeros.- Discutió,

La reina indignada respondió con firmeza: — He conocido a Jacob por muchos años, y debéis creedme que no es de las personas que anda de un lado a otro inventando historias.

— Mi señora, reflexionad es la palabra de un...

— Sam, escuchadme sé que no miente y es unos de los soldados más fieles a vuestro rey ¿No es razón suficiente para creer en sus palabras? — Lo interrumpió la reina Bella.

— Pero mi reina debéis pensar que es la palabra de un Volterrani contra los dos hijos de Aro uno de los miembros más noble del reino.

— ¡Calla! — Le demando el rey a Sam. — ¿Desde cuándo conocéis a ese soldado? —esta vez se dirigió a la reina.

— Desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Si tu mi reina confías en ese soldado yo también creeré. —afirmó el rey. La reina sonrió sentir el apoyo de su esposo.

— Mi rey puede que haya un error. — Insistió el eunuco.

— Sam, no hay ningún error. — Aseguró la reina.

— No estamos seguros de eso. — repicó con terquedad el eunuco.

— Entonces muéstrame tu valiosa daga. — Señalo con causa.

— Yo...no..no ... —vacilo—… mi reina, no se…. La he perdido.

— Yo sé dónde está. Es el arma homicida de teres, está en la fuente de jardín… Lo tienen todo bien planeado todos creerán que fue Sam el asesino y luego Alec fingirá el suicidio de Sam con veneno poniéndolo en tu copa. — Explico.

El Edward miro a bella con terror en sus ojos. Todo encajaba muy bien.

-¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS! — Llamó molesto. — ¡traed a Tedes y a Alec ante mí!

Los guardias obedecieron orden de su rey y llevaron a Tedes y a Alec ante el rey.

— Tu — apunto con el dedo acusador Sam a Tedes— Tu querías envenenarme— Lo miro con odio en sus ojos.

— Y tú matar a tu rey. — Gruño el rey.

— Eso mentira. —Se defendió Tedes con temor.

— Esto una calumnia. — Aseguró Alec.

— ¡Callaos! Como se atreven a llamar a vuestra reina falsa... ¡guardias!... llevadlos a los calabozos y mantenedlos encerrado hasta que no se investiguen- demando rojo a causan de la furia —Pedid que se investigue.

— Sí, mi señor.

— ¡Ahora todos fuera! —Demandó— Tu, no Bella. —La detuvo interponiendo un brazo.

— Mi señor pensé que desearías estar solo.

— No, en este momento solo te necesito a ti. — La tomo de la mano, se dirigió la cama y se sentó en ella con bella en su regazo. —Gracias por salvarme- gradeció acariciando las mejillas de la joven reina.

-mi señor, no tienes por qué agradecerme a mí, fue Jacob quien me aviso.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-mi señor, ¿he dicho algo inapropiado?-preguntó preocupada, al ver el desagrado del rey.

Edward negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-no, solo que me gustaría que me llamases Edward.

Lo miro confundida, el rey Edward sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la cien.

— Estoy a acostumbrado a que todos me vean como un hombre prepotente y petulante… pero cuando estoy contigo mi reina, no me siento de esa forma, contigo solo soy yo mismo, es Edward Cullen, no el rey Cullen II.

— Nunca lo he visto, mi señor, como un rey prepotente y petulante, siempre vi en tus ojos la valentía y la fuerza de un hombre que: siente y ama y está dispuesto a dar todo por los que ama... en cierta forma cuanto estoy a tu lado me siento segura.

El rey pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos de la hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

— No sabes lo afortunado que me siento al tenerte a mi lado, nunca me arrepentiré de haberte escogido. Bella quiero compartir contigo cada día de mi vida, mi reino, mis noches, mi llanto, mi alegría, quiero estar a tu lado cuando me necesites. Te ruego que seas la luz de mi vida. Yo seré tu amante cuando me desees, y tu consejero cuando me necesites… nunca he dado a una mujer el amor que siento por ti, en esta noche mi reina os pido que mi ruego sea escuchado.

La castaña sonrió con infinita dicha por las palabras de su esposo.

Acaricio las mejillas de su Edward; porque en ese momento solo era Edward.

— Así sea. — prometió antes de unir sus labios en una beso apasionado.

Sin dejar de besarla la acostó en la cama y sin hacerle daño se puso sobre ella.

— Te amo, mi reina.

Una escurridiza lágrima se asomaba por la mejilla de la joven, él cobrizo sonrió totalmente feliz y la lleno de besos.

Esa noche solo reino la pasión de aquellos dos cuerpos, y todo dolor, toda ira desapareció, todo a su alrededor desapareció.

….

A la mañana siguiente, como el rey había pedido se hizo una investigación del asunto, y fue hallado cierto; por lo tanto, los dos hijos de Aro fueron colgados en la orca y se escribió el caso en el libro de registro de los reyes.

El rey pidió buscar a Jacob Black, le agradeció frente a todo su reino, y lo horro por haber salvado su vida.

Mientras todos celebraban y horraban a Jacob Black de Volterra, Aro estaba airado y planeaba vengarse.

Luego de todo esto, pidió el rey que dos guardias de su confianza cuidasen de su amada.

"Si a la reina le llegase a suceder algo los mandare a la orca"

La joven reina trato de convencerlo de que no era necesario, pero, no hubo poder humano que hiciese cambiar la opinión del rey.

Una tarde cansada de estar encerrada en el castillo pidió que la llevasen al jardín para distraerse un poco.

— Psss… Isabella. — Escuchó que la llamaban, pero, no veía nada al su alrededor más que los arbustos y rosas de todos los colores que le daban belleza al jardín. — Psss, Isabella. —esta vez fue más claro, los soldados estaban distraídos y Sue se encontraba viendo unas rosas, tomo aprovecho que no estaba siendo vigilada para encontrar a la persona que la llamaba. —Isabella.

— Jacob. — susurró mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

— Isabella, aquí.

La castaña siguió la voz. Jacob se encontraba escondido entre unos arbustos del jardín.

— Jacob ¿qué haces aquí? Vete. — Miro a los lados asegurándose que nadie la estuviese viendo.

— Vine por ti, hoy al anochecer saldrá una caraba a Volterra, debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? No me puedo ir así, Jacob, este es mi hogar ahora.

— Isabella, tu no perteneces a este lugar, tu eres Volterrani. Esta es nuestra oportunidad para volver a nuestro linaje, no podemos seguir manchándolo ligándolo con sangre extranjera.

— Jacob no se trata de linaje y de con quien ligamos nuestra sangre, todos somos iguales, si golpeas a un persa al igual que aun Volterrani a él le dolerá, si lo cortas el sangrará, yo pertenezco a este lugar desde que nací.

Jacob rio con amargura.

— Que inocente eres Isabella ¿cómo crees que lo tomara el rey cuando se entraré que en realidad tu nombre es Isabella y no Bella?

— Él, me ama, Jacob y yo le amo a él. — afirmó.

— Yo también te amo Isabella, y por ti haría lo que fuese, si acepta prometo amarte y darte todo lo que necesites. — Prometió.

— Yo también te amo, pero no de la manera que tú deseas, yo te amo como se ama a un hermano, yo amo a Edward como se ama a un hombre, lo siento pero no puedo complacer tu petición. Por favor vete y olvídate de mí, no habuses de la confianza que tiene mi esposo sobre ti.

— No puedes alejarme de ti. Bella yo te amo. — intento acercase a la joven pero esta no se lo permitió.

— No te acerques Jacob. Te lo digo por ultimas vez vete o me veré obligada a llamar a los guardias. — le advirtió. Su intención no era hacerle daño, pero era lo mejor, ella no correspondía a los sentimientos del joven soldado y no quería herirlo.

— Isabella, no hagas esto por favor. — nuevamente intento acercarse.

— ¡Alto! ni un paso más. Vete o llamare a Edward. —le advirtió nuevamente.

— Está bien, pero no pidas que siga siendo tu amigo porque no puedo, no puedo verte alado de otro hombre y estar feliz.

— Lo siento, Jacob. — susurró viendo cómo se alejaba. Respiro profundo y seco unas escurridizas lágrimas que no pudo contener. Sabía que a partir de día había perdido a su mejor amigo.

…

Desde ese día no había sabido más del joven soldado de color canela y, dio por hecho que no lo volvería a ver.

Isabella cepillaba su larga cabellera castaña frente a la chimenea de la alcoba. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que entraban a la alcoba.

— te vez hermosa mi reina. — la voz aterciopelada del cobrizo la hizo sobre saltar.

— Hola, me has asustado. — con una hermosa sonrisa se levantó de la silla para darle la bienvenida a su amado con un beso cargado de ternura y amor.

— lo siento. Te extrañe toda el día. — susurró en los labios de su amada.

— Yo también. — dijo acariciando el cabello cobrizo de su esposo.

— Quiero hacerte el amor. — dijo acariciando las mejillas sonrojada de la joven.

Isabella asintió sonriendo, y entonces Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama y la acostó sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos tan marrones como el chocolate, comenzó a llenarla de besos por todo el rostro, la beso en los labios, el cuello. Con cuidado le quito el camisón de seda, le beso los senos y el vientre haciéndola estremecer. Poco después se desvistió y le hizo el amor con pasión y entrega.

Unos sonido extraños que provenían del cuarto de baño despertaron a Edward, miro a los lados y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Bella no se encontraba en la cama. Pocos minutos después no escucho más los extraños sonidos y escucho que algo caía al suelo.

Asustado se levantó de la cama.

— Bella. — la llamó pero no recibió respuesta. — Bella, amor ¿dónde estás? — nada... todo estaba en silencio. Es lo asusto aún más.

Camino hasta el cuarto de baño, y entro sin tocar. Lo que vio a continuación hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Bella estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

¡Bella!

* * *

que habrá pasado con Bella?

en mi perfil esta el link del grupo


End file.
